Ravaged and Wild: TF2XReader
by wolfprincess94
Summary: I'm gonna put all of them in one chaptered thingy, make it easier and cleaner. Have you ever just wanted to climb one of the TF2 men like a tree? Well here's your chance All stories within this collection will be M rated! Containing Strong sexual content and language!
1. Ravaged & Wild: SniperXReader

It was a relatively cool and quiet day, you were laying on your lovers chest, you were in nothing but your panties and his button-down, and he in just his pants. One thing pretty much permeated your mind as soon as you began your relationship with the marksmen; he was good at tracking, both human and animal, it was a bit of a fantasy of yours to be chased by the feral bushman through a forest or something of the sort. You were scared he would think it strange or laugh at you, so you kept your mouth shut. Well you finally got up the courage to voice your wants one night, casually of course. "Hey, Mundy babe?" You can feel your face warming up a bit as you trace tribal shapes over his lean stomach, shyly. "Mmmm?" His voice was the most delicious raspy growl and you loved the dirty talk you two exchanged during your escapades. His hand comes up to trail along your lower back as you move to look at him, his entire body is relaxed, his hair is mussed, and his bright amber-green eyes are slightly glazed over; he looks well-fucked if you were to be honest. "I've been thinking... have you ever used your abilities for... dirty things?" You feel childish as you try to word your inquiry. He grins slightly, a single sharp fang showing over his thin lips. "Dirty things, luv?" You shake your head as you place a kiss to his chest. "You know... hunted a women down and then rutted her like the sexy beast that you are." His grin gets bigger. "A've only dated bout' 2 other women, luv. Noither of them were interested in my tracking skills or job, so no. The fact that your into such things, ya little ripper, is why I love ya."

You mewl happily as he rubs your cheek before kissing you gently, and then turning towards the calendar on the wall. "Special things comin' up. I can work somethin' out'." He whispers low enough to where you can't hear him, after the initial shiver it causes, you ask him what he said. "Nothin, luv. Go to sleep, I'll see ya in the morning." He lays back down, taking you with him, humming and rubbing your head, which was a huge weakness and you quickly fall asleep. The next morning you wake up, you are sad to see that Mundy isn't beside you, you sit up and run your hands through your sex hair, it pretty much bites your hand as it defiantly sticks out in all directions. You sigh and get up and head to the small bathroom in Mundy's van, removing your undies and his shirt and clambering into the small shower. After a bit, you are bathed, dressed and preened, ready to go on with your day. You make your way out of the van, stretching as the warm sun hits your face. "I wonder where he went off to? It's my birthday today and he just up and leaves..." You head into the base, hoping to find something other than the few bits of beef jerky in Mundy's van to eat. Something else was odd, the others weren't there either and you begin to grow worried as you search the base for your lover.

You search every where but the others rooms, knowing Mundy wouldn't invade someone else's space because he wouldn't like it vice-versa. You eventually come to an empty room, which may have been used for storage at some point but was useless and empty now, you jump a bit when you hear creaking and footsteps behind you, you whirl around to see it's Mundy, but he has a different air to him. "Oh my god, you scared me! Where have you been and where are the others?" You notice he's twirling Sharpy in his hands, his expression unreadable. "Out. They all went out. And oi was working on something." You feel uneasy but lustful at the same time as he steps closer to you. "10 minutes, luv." You gulp and eye him. "10 minutes what?" He licks his lips as he lifts your chin with the blunt side of Sharpy's tip. "Am' gonna give you a 10 minute start." You shiver, was this leading to where you think it was leading? "F, for what?" The nervous stutter in your voice causes him to growl softly, akin to a low purr. "To run." You smile coyly as he lowers Sharpy, you back away from him, and bolt, out the door of the room you two were in and down the hall, hoping to find a hiding spot. You can hear him humming, you don't know how with the distance you have put between you two, and the fact that he is standing still in that room, you can hear the teasing, lilting tune flowing around you.

You cut down a short corridor and disappear into another empty room, this place was huge, but you knew he would find you. Might as well put up a good fight. You see a large metal locker, it's just your size and empty, you open it and hide away in it, hoping that he'll pass by you and then you can run again. You can hear his boots tapping against the floor as he walks slowly, calmly into the room where your hiding. "Hiding won't do you any good, pet. oi can smell yer scent, and track ya." Well, shit. You hunker down as you peer at him through the small hole in the door of the locker where a lock would go. -C'mon, just turn your back so I can run!- You pray as he looks towards the locker, a smirk crossing his face, you can feel your heart thudding in your chest. He winks quickly before turning his back and making his way out of the room, you stare at his back as he leaves, completely dumbfounded as to why he didn't get you when he clearly knew where you were. You slowly get out of the locker, walking over to the door and peeking out, only to see him disappearing down the hall. "He likes to play with his food before he eats it..." You huff quietly as you take off in the opposite direction. In your current state, you hardly pay attention to your surroundings, that comes back to bite you in the ass as your foot bumps into something. You hear a loud clanging noise, and look down to see that you've activated a tripwire trap. "Damn it!" You can hear his footsteps, a bit quicker now, getting closer to your current location.

"Oi can hear ya, luv! You need to watch where yer goin', you'll get caught if you keep on loike this." You jump over the tripwire and continue running, coming up to the the hall that leads to Medic's room, the medbay is a little further up ahead, hopefully the good doctor won't mind if you hide in there. "Shit, shit, shit!" You whimper as your legs start to burn, your breath coming out in ragged gasps. "Yer not tired already are ya? How am I going to fuck yer brains out if yer passed out from fatigue, lil' koala?" He's right on your ass if he can hear your struggling, the ache spreads upwards to your channel, which twitches at his words. "Your going to hard on me, babe!" You call back as you dodge the medbay, knowing he'll get you since he's so close. You instead decide to make your way outside, cursing as you hit another trap, this one a rope trap which snares your foot as your passing by it, it was hid in a corner. "Gahh!" You can hear chuckling behind you. "Oh, you have no idea how hard am' gonna be on you when oi catch ya." You tug futilely at the rope, swinging out with your hand, which gets caught by another rope, you stare in disbelief as the ropes tug you down to the ground where your face is crammed into the cold floor and your ass is in the air. "How in the sweetest hell..." You mutter as Mundy comes into your line of sight. "That didn't take long, oi win luv." He comes to crouch in front of you brandishing Sharpy again, as he tilts your face up once more to look at him. "You cheated..." You mutter as he chuckles at you. "Oi think its toime for my prize, don't you?"

He moves to where he's kneeling behind you, gloved hands running over your quivering hips, you feel cold metal against places it shouldn't be, and then a loud slicing sound causes you to look back as best as you can from your position. Cold air invades your hot entrance causing you to inhale sharply, he slaps your ass fairly roughly, before grinning broadly, those fangs of his just shining. He lowers his head, eyes on yours the entire time as his long tongue traces a trail over the back of your thigh before he promptly bites down, not drawing blood but hard enough to show you who's boss. He then pushes your ass higher, sliding his tongue over your center and you buck. "Ohhhh god!" He moans against you and brings his other hand up to rub at your sensitive nub. "Mmmm, oi love that sound." You whimper as his tongue slides over and into you, rubbing and pushing against your inner walls, as his other offending hand roughly handles your clit. "Mundy! AH! I'm gonna...!" You feel your walls seize up around his tongue, you never came this quickly when he ate you out before, your really sensitive from your fantasy playing out is the only reason you can come up with. "Mmmm, your taste is heavenly, you must really be into this kind of thing, huh?" He leans up and grinds his groin into your exposed sex, the rough material of his pants torture on your still throbbing core. "Oi can't really talk though, look at ow' hard oi am from chasing after ya." You feel his hands come up underneath you, all but ripping your shirt and bra from you, not even bothering with Sharpy this time. A zipping noise makes you shiver again, you lean back against him, the warm length of him branding your ass. "Oh... Shut up and get to it already!" You all but hiss as he leans over your back, licking your shoulder as he laughs warmly. "As you wish... But don't go crying to doc later if I break you." With one rough, well-aimed thrust, he is sheathed within your twitching walls.

You scream, trying to keep up with his brutal pace, your upper half slumping against the floor, only for him to grab some of your hair and pull you back up, arching your back as he pounds deeper. "Oh no you don't, stay still for me or oi'll stop." You huff, you can only imagine how you both look. You in partial bondage, on your knees with him behind you in a similar fashion, rutting you like a wild animal. You shudder as he reaches back under you to play with your flushed breasts, pinching your nipple before rolling the whole breast in his palm. "Nggn... Oh christ you feel good... So bloody tight, feels loike yer chocking me." His moaning is getting to you, bringing you closer to that burning precipice, and you can only grunt in response. "M... Mundy... Ple-ase!" You moan out as he hits that wonderful little spot inside you, withdrawing and then slamming into it again. "Gettin' close again, luv? I can't let you do that, oi' ain't done with you yet..." Leaning over you further, he thrusts even faster, reaching between your legs to rub at your clit again. "AH! AH! Ngggn!" The pounding of your g-spot, coupled with the tweaking of your breast and clit and you can't fight it anymore, you cum. Hard. Squirting all over his hand as your channel tightens around his shaft, he groans behind you, continuing his rough thrusting. "That's it, there you go... Aghh!" He growls, biting your neck roughly as your still clenching core milks him of his seed. He takes his sticky hand and holds you under your waist, keeping you steady against him while you both come down from your highs. Everything is silent, granted it's much hotter than it was yesterday, it's still that peaceful quiet from before, after a few minutes though it's broken by your lover's rasping tone.

"How was that? I'd say I ravaged you well enough." He whispers against your ear, suckling at the lobe. "Yeah, that was fan-freaking-tastic. Can you release me now?" You ask motioning slightly towards the offending ropes that still bound you. "Ok, relax now. You're gonna feel my withdrawal luv." He bites into your shoulder as he pulls himself out of you, holding your hips tightly to keep you still. You whimper and fall limp as he reaches behind him to grab Sharpy, cutting the ropes and then turning you to face him, scooping you into his arms and holding you close to him. "Mmm, we can't stay like this long, the others'll be back soon." he murmurs into your hair as you nuzzle his chest with your nose. "Where are they anyway?" "Oi sent them off, told em' to leave the entire base to me and you for 5 hours." You look around, noticing the darkness ebbing around you two, was it really that late already? You were really distracted. "Thank you, Mundy~" You smile as he pets your head. "Happy birthday, luv."


	2. Ravaged & Wild: EngineerXReader

Loud clanking caused by tools banging into metal, the smell of dust and oil, all unique to him. You watch him from your perch on his desk, as he worked tirelessly. "Engie? What are you doing to your warbot exactly?" He looks at you from the corner of his eyes, despite being hidden by the goggles, you knew him enough to know what he was doing and where he was looking behind the tinted glass. He clucks his tongue as he pulls away from his work, wiping his hands on a stained towel before regarding you. "I'm working on a new feature and program that's gonna benefit you darlin'." You raise a brow as he moves to stand before you, both hands coming up to hold your waist as he jerks a box over with his foot to stand on so he can reach you from your perch, you were actually shorter than Dell, which caused no problems otherwise, but when you wore heels or sat on something he had a bit of trouble reaching you. He places several soft kisses to your mouth before humming softly, rubbing your waist gently. "Yer' real pretty when you look confused, darlin'." You blush and nuzzle his adorable nose with yours, smiling at his sweet talk. "Your such a gentlemen! But I wanna know what yer' doing over there." You crane your neck to look at the slumped over EngieBot, currently turned off as Dell works on it. "Don't you fret none over that, go get us something to drink, I'll be right here waitin' when ya get back." He places another brief kiss to your chin before jumping down and returning to his work. You pout slightly but obey, also jumping down and heading towards the kitchen, you could have sworn you heard Dell chuckle evilly as you disappear around the corner.

Coming up to the kitchen you shuffle over towards the fridge, which is plain and bare save for a crayon drawing that Scout made. Sniper teased him about it, and put it up on the fridge despite Scoot's protests. You remember Scout's indignant face as Sniper laughed loudly, taking the paper from him and staring at it. "This looks like a 6 year-old did it, mate." was Sniper's comment, Scout had huffed, nearly yelling at Snipe's. "I was bored! And so what if I can't draw fa shit?! I didn't do it to impress you, ya Aussie idiot!" You giggle as you recall the moment, opening the fridge and retrieving two root beers. On the way you back you notice an additional voice, identical to Dell's, but metallic tinged. You continue into the room, Dell is standing in the middle of the room, EngieBot is no where to be seen and that makes you a bit nervous. Nevertheless you walk up to him and offer him a root beer, he takes it but doesn't make a move to open or drink it. He instead sets it behind him on the desk removing his hard hat, showing his fuzzy head, which you loved to nuzzle, before pushing his goggles up out of the way, his brown eyes sparkling mischievously.

"You know I love you, right darlin'?" He questions as he puts his good hand into his pocket, fingering the fabric of his overalls as he eyes you steadfastly. You quirk a brow. "Yes, you said you loved me more than the moon and stars. And if you could you'd give em' all to me." You smile at the memory of when you two had started dating, he smiles before continuing. "And you love me, right?" You nod, placing a kiss to his angular jaw. "Then you won't be mad when I do this." He takes a small remote control out of his pocket and presses a teal-colored button. You quirk a brow again, before yelping as a pair of cold, metal arms enrobe you from behind. "Proper gentlemen share. We're gonna build you up then tear you down, darlin." The metallic voice of EngieBot purrs into your ear, and you can only stare wide-eyed at the real Engie as he grins and nods.

EngieBot suddenly picks you up bridal-style, taking you over to a larger workbench where he lays you down gently, before straddling you, his joints whirring quietly with every movement. "Show er' a good time, boy. Then I'll jump in to finish er' off." Dell purrs from the background, sitting down to watch the show. The metal man runs his hands up and down your sides, the cold metal making you shiver. His handling of you nearly the same as the real thing. "Please..." You bite your lip as EB sets to work removing your clothes, rubbing your sheer panty-hose covered legs as he removes your shoes. "I love a nice set o' legs in a little something sexy... and you have jus' that darlin'" The smooth-talking bot's optics flash in appreciation once he removes your pants and shirt, you were wearing a black lacy matching bra & panty set, you hear Dell coo softly before a beep is sounded. EB pulls back, rubbing your quickly dampening center with a single metal digit. "We're gonna leave on this little number, if it's s'alright with you?" Dell says as EB applies pressure to your womanhood, causing you to spasm. You can't really speak proper english right now so you just whimper as EB pulls your panties to the side, using his free hand to move your bra cups down to where he can rub at the hardening peaks. You let out an involuntary squeak as his cold fingers press against your entrance, pushing insistently until your folds part, allowing him entrance. "Ahh!" You pant as he starts at a fairly slow pace, turning his hand to where the heel of his palm is grinding into your clit as he slides his fingers in and out of your quivering body.

"Dell... Please..." You moan as you turn to look at the man, his overalls are undone and limp at his front, his gunslinger hand palming at the erection that tents his pants. "I'm not doin' anythin' sweetheart. That mechanical wonder is! You'd best ask him your questions." He grins evilly as EB angles your hips, fingers finding that little patch of heaven inside you and you buck. "I'm getting close! Please don't stop!" You nearly screech as EB speeds up his hand, assaulting the little love button with furious strokes. "I wouldn't dream of it." He retorts as you jerk upward, tightening around his fingers in an intense orgasm. "Oh goooood! Agh!" You shake as you collapse back onto the bench. You were unaware your eyes were closed until you hear Dell's voice. "C'mon, darlin' wake up. You haven't seen the best part yet!" You slowly open your eyes, lungs burning to take in air as you turn to look at him, he's completely naked now, little dispenser standing upright and glistening at the tip with arousal. "You have more?" You question as EB takes you into his arms again, pulling you out of the way as Dell plants himself on the bench behind you, pressing his member into your back as he kisses the back of your neck. "Yep, jus' turn yerself round' for me." You obey, shakily turning away from EB to face the real man. Dell lays back flat, his cock standing straight up as you get the hint, you straddle him, lifting yourself over him before slowly sliding down, taking him to the hilt. "Mmmpf... Aggnn..." You grunt as you grind your hips slightly, still sensitive from your first orgasm. "You sound like Pyro." His voice is teasing as he grabs your hips, steadying you as you lean forward and then back, his thickness stretching you in the most delicious of ways. You simply glare at him. "I take back everything I said. You're SO not a gentle-Woah!" Your cut off as a cool liquid is dripped onto your ass, startling you. "Engie? Dell?!" You yelp as the fluid turns out to be lube, which is promptly rubbed into your sensitive skin by cool metal fingers. "Jus' stay still darlin' this'll only hurt for a second." EB states as he gently presses a single finger past the ring of tense muscle, you bite your lip slightly, as he manages to breach your second entrance, giving you a few moments to adjust to the foreign feeling.

"Ahh... Ohhhhh!" You whimper as he slowly begins moving the finger in and out, adding a second one after a bit, scissoring them gently to stretch you out. Another beep brings you out of your daze, you look back to see EB pumping a thick metal shaft, the same size as your lovers, spreading more lube onto it, you go wide-eyed. "How did you? Oh my god..." You look at the offending remote in Dell's hand, the smirk never leaving his face. "Jus' relax darlin', I told you we were gonna build you up than tear you back down again, and we mean what we say." He kisses you deeply, as you feel EB's fingers retreat, only to be replaced by something much thicker. Your quiet scream is muffled further by you lovers lips, your entrance stretching in order to take lover #2's shaft. Dell pulls away from you, licking his lips. "Mmmm! You're tighter than dick's hat band, darlin'. Can ya feel us rubbing against each other inside ya? I sure can." His voice is getting huskier by the second and you nod as you try to move your hips, desperately wanting both of them to move. "Ah' think she's gettin' a lil' impatient, don't you?" EB says from behind you as he wraps arms around your upper half. "Ah do believe she is. Well, it's not good manner to keep a pretty lady waitin'." Dell says as he takes hold of your hips again, pulling you forward as EB pulls you back, they quickly set up a mind-numbing rhythm and you can only grunt and whimper sandwiched between them. "Mmmfn... Nahhhh!" You don't think you could form a proper sentence if you tried, the men at your front and back, speeding up their pace until they're slamming in and out of you.

"Oh lord, sugar! You're startin' ta' clench up around me! You won't last much longer will ya? Oh man... ahh!" His moaning is not helping in the slightest as you bury your sweating flushed face into Dell's shoulder, biting down on the skin as they continue the harsh movement, pulling and pushing, pulling and pushing- BZZZZT! The shaft in your second entrance begins to vibrate and you start crying, literal tears run down your face as you bang your hips in Dell's, who arches up, growling as his seed washes your walls, that does it for you and you break. Everything turns black, goes silent. You scream silently, struck blind, deaf and dumb. The vibrating stops, and you can hear soft encouragement coming from both of your lovers. "Are you ok, sweetheart? I think we killed you for a few minutes there..." A soft human hand swipes your forehead in an affectionate gesture, as the metal shaft slides out of you, Dell sits up, pulling himself out of you as well. "I'm fine..." You whisper as you nuzzle Dell's chest. "Scratch that last, last part. You are the biggest gentlemen of them all..." Dell and EB chuckle at your wording as you fall unconscious in Dell's warm arms.


	3. Ravaged & Wild: DemomanXReader

Demmy

You loved fireworks, you loved explosions, those two traits made you a quick friend to the chocolate Scottish cyclops known as the Demoman. Others didn't like him because he drank quite a bit, but you didn't care, he was still a fun guy to hang around with, and he was a really sweet man once you got to know him and looked past the drunkenness. He always called you lass or lassie, terms of endearment you took to heart, you wouldn't let him know it, but you thought of him as more than just a friend. You wouldn't mind hearing that thick Scottish drawl bending around the word "beloved" in your general direction, but you kept your mouth shut because you didn't wanna make things weird. And if he never said I love you or anything else of the sort you didn't care, as long as he had anything to do with you at all you were happy. Now, your friend and secret crush, had said something about a surprise for you. He was stone-cold drunk when he said it, but he didn't divulge anything, being very clandestine for a drunkard.

"Demo, tell me what you have planned! I wanna know!" You plead as you hold onto his turtleneck, pouting like a child as he waves you off. "It's a su'prise lass! Ye' hafta wait till dark toonight." His voice is permeated with the smile beaming on his face, his one good eye glowing as well. "You are so unfair! I don't treat you like this..." He simply laughs that loud, guffaw of his, walking back off to his room to, in his words; "finish last minoote preparations." You stick back, going about your day as usual, waiting and willing for it to turn nighttime quickly. It's about 9 in the evening now, every time Demoman would pass by you he would whistle knowingly, grinning broadly. Well, it's dark now, come on Demmy!

Your sitting down outside, staring at the stars. You had found a note from Demoman, telling you to wait for him outside, a bit away from the base. Your head is tilted back, counting the glowing dots in the sky when you hear the tale-tell laugh. Turning your head you see the scotsman walking towards you, a large paper-wrapped bundle under his arm, a noticeable skip in his step. "Yer' here lass! I was afrai' ye' wouldn't find me note!" You grin broadly, pulling the scrap of paper out of your pocket, his surprisingly neat handwriting graces the surface of it, and beside his writing is a smiley face, similar to the one he uses on his crotch. "How could I miss this, Demmy?" He chuckles, coming up to stand beside you, holding up the bundle, you put away the note and smile. "I hope yer' read'y for thi', lass!" He lays the bundle down in front of you, the paper unrolling by itself to reveal several large fireworks. You gasp and cover your mouth, looking back up at him. "Oh my god! Demoman, did you make these?!" You pick one up, wrapped in stripped blue paper, admiring it as he kneels down, taking another one that is red stripped and tossing it up and down in his hand gently. "Aye! Sure did! All for you lass!"

You can only squeal in happiness. "Light one, light one!" You say excitedly, he laughs again as he takes out a lighter, walking a fair distance from you before sticking the post of it into the ground. He looks back up at you, smiling as he lights the fuse, running back to you as it hisses loudly. 'KA-BOOM!" Demo times it perfectly, the fuse runs out and the firework takes off with a start, popping as it explodes in the dark purple-blue sky, sparkles of all different shades cascading everywhere as you watch on in amazement. "It's absolutely gorgeous! Iv'e never seen anything so beautiful!" You whisper as you keep your eyes trained on the sky. "I have..." Your concentration is broken for a moment as you turn to look at Demo. "Huh? Did you say something?" You ask, he shakes his head, taking 2 more fireworks and standing up. "Nothing lass, don't woory aboot it..."

You shrug your shoulders as he lights the next two, before coming back to sit down next to you, your so absorbed in the pretty lights you don't notice Demo watching you from the corner of his eye, biting his lower lip gently as you ooo and awe at the fireworks. You turn to him, mouth open slightly to compliment his work again, when he grabs either side of your face, bringing your mouths together. Your eyes widen and your cheeks inflame as he pulls away, staring at you. "Tha' was wrong... Ah am so soory lass, Ah..." You close your eyes and grab his turtleneck sweater, shoving your mouth to his again. "Mmmm! Hmmm!" He moans against your lips, the tip of his tongue coming out to swipe along yours, asking for permission and giving you a taste of his scrumpy. You break the kiss, but keep your arms wrapped around him.

"So, you uh... think of me like that?" You ask, to which he nods. "Aye, for a while noow. Ah've also wanted to do thi' for a while..." His hands start wandering, grabbing your ass as another firework pops, starling you. "Ah have to admit, its makin' me a bit randy thinkin' aboot bangin' ye' here under the night sky with the firewoorks goin' off..." You blush even darker, shocked at his bluntness. But then you think about it for a minute, and then nod your head. "That actually sounds pretty nice... But you have to promise me that you'll protect me from outdoor things..." You say looking around at your current surroundings, he rubs up and down the length of your spine, bending down to lick at your pulse. "Of course, lass." You then remember something, you tug at his hips. "Is this why you wore your kilt? Which is now tented oddly~" He smiles and removes your hands, rubbing the backs of your knuckles. "Aye, now ye' just be quiet and relax, Ah'll take good care of ye'."

You relax your body as he continues licking and nipping your neck, suddenly crouching and picking you up bridal style. You kiss his cheek from your vantage point before he takes you over to a large rock, laying you on it as he stands back for a moment to admire you, like he can't believe he has you here like this right now. His hands start at your waist, moving up and bringing your top with him, he kisses you briefly before you lift your arms, allowing him to finish pulling your shirt off. You rub at the tent in the front of his kilt, earning a groan from him, reaching your hands up and gathering the bottom of his sweater in your hands, pulling it up as he lifts his arms over his head like you had before. He wasn't wearing anything under his sweater, so his broad chest is now in full view, and you can't believe how attractive he is. "Stoop gawking or ah'll get a swoolen head!" You apologize half-heartedly as you hold him, kissing him deeply for a few minutes, just savoring the strong bite of the scrumpy on his person.

He pulls away, he's panting now, yellowy hazel eye glowing in the darkness around you two. He quickly unbuttons and unzips your jeans, yanking your shoes and socks off before motioning for you to lift your hips up, taking your pants and panties and throwing them aside. "Your awfully eager..." Your voice is breathy now, half distracted, not at all how you wanted to sound, which was teasing. "Ah wanna taste ye', brace ye'self lass." He squats down in front of you, not wasting time in shoving his face between your open thighs, you gasp and grab at his beenie, feeling him trace along the shape and length of you with his broad tongue before pulling back to nuzzle your clit. Your hips are starting to grind into his face, which you try to control for fear of hurting him, but he just encourages you, sliding his hands beneath your bottom and bouncing you up and down on his tongue. "Demo! Ah!" He pulls away from your aching womanhood, his beard dripping with your essence. "Please, lass... use me real name... call me Tavish..." You look down at him, surprised at the amount of trust he has to share his real name with you. "Alright, if you'll do me a favor..." You buck your hips up as he licks at your button again. "Wha' would tha' be?" You blush again, running a hand through your hair. "I want you... to call me some other pet name besides lass, I mean! I like lass and lassie and all, but... I wanna hear something more meaningful." He nods his head for a moment, as if thinking, scraping his beard along the sensitive skin of your inner thigh.

"Ah'll think of somethign to call ye, till then though, I wanna use me mouth for better purposes..." He replaces his mouth on your womanhood, tongue tracing and splitting before sliding inside you. "Oh god! Ah, Tavish, please!" You rip the beenie from his head, taking hold of the short afro that was his hair, fingers curling in the softness of it. "Mhppp!" A loud grunt escapes him and you immediately let go of his hair, scared to death that you hurt him. "Ah, do tha' again. Tha' was fookin' noice..." You can't help but notice the sudden change in his demeanor, still kinda nervous of hurting him, you clutch your fingers into his hair again, giving a weak pull, he grunts, his one good eye rolling back into his head, and you notice his cock has completely lifted his kilt in the front, it peeks out from under the fabric, pre-cum glistening on the thick tip. "Your... into that kind of stuff?" His one good eye comes back out of hiding, looking at you with what can only be described as a near orgasmic high. "Ah guess Ah am..." You lick your lips, the little characters appearing on your shoulders, and of course the little demon one wins over the angel. He keeps his attention on your face as he lowers himself back down to your dripping entrance, roughly pushing his tongue into you, before deciding on something else, he pulls his tongue from your depths and instead slides two thick fingers into you, causing you to gasp at the intrusion. "Ah, Tavish!" He grins, turning his palm up and crooking his fingers, you can only squeal as he starts thrusting those two fingers in and out, scrubbing the pads of them against something wonderful. You grind your hips into his face roughly, whimpering his name over and over again. He wants you to get rough though, so he ups the anty, sucking on your clit throughly and roughly. "Ta, TavAAAAAAAA!" You yank his hair roughly as you cum, causing him to groan along with you, your body seizes up and you really don't know which way is up at that current moment in time, your only faintly aware of the fluid squirting out of you, which Tavish drinks up greedily.

He rubs your legs gently, getting you to relax as you gulp down a crap ton of air. "Oh god, that was... can you do that again?" He smiles, kneeling up, bringing your attention to his throbbing member. "Aye, but le' me do it wi'h thi'." You watch fascinated as he wraps a hand around himself, stroking slowly from bottom to top, a silky drop of pre beading at the tip again before sliding down the length of it. "Mmmm, please... Iv'e wanted this for so long..." He presses closer to you, coming to rest between your still quivering legs. He take both of your legs, wrapping them around his waist as he hugs you to him. "Aye love ye' so much, belooved..." Your eyes widen as he says that word, the one thing in the whole world that you wanted him to call you, you only smile and kiss his chest. With that, he sinks himself inside you to the hilt, growling at your tightness. "Oh, fookin 'ell!" He makes the sexiest noises... "Tavish..." You moan as you dig your nails into his shoulders, this causes his hips to buck into you hard enough to nearly knock you off the rock your sitting on. "Doon't stop... doon't ever fookin' stop!" His speed increases ten-fold as he pounds away at you and you can only hold onto him for dear life. Ka-bang! A loud noise startles you from your ravishment as you turn to look, closer to the base, at least 7 fireworks at once have gone off, creating the most gorgeous flash bang of color in the sky. He nuzzles your neck, licking away the sweat that beaded on your skin. "Ah had me buddy, Pyro do tha'. Do ye' like it?" You hold onto him tighter, pushing your hips onto his harder, angling them slightly, trying to get him to hit that heavenly spot again. "I love it, I love you, Oh god Tavish!" You yelp as he angles your bottom the correct way, pounding into that spot. "Ah'm not goona last much longer!" He whispers against your neck and you share the sentiment. Your body is strung high and tight as you bounce against him harder and faster. "Please, come with me!" You whimper as you dig your nails into his shoulders again, rolling your eyes back as everything fades away, fluid squirting from you and dampening Tavish's kilt. At the same time he yells loudly, emptying himself inside you.

He leans over you, breathign hard as he tries to come back down. "Oh, lord tha' was spectacular!" He smiles as you slowly come back down as well. "Well, Soldiers gonna be pissed at me..." You say seriously as you kiss Tavish's cheek again, savoring the scratchiness of his beard. "Why is tha', beloved?"

You look him in the eye, grinning stupidly. "The Fourth of July fireworks will make me horny now."


	4. Ravaged & Wild: SoldierXReader

You wished the whole world would just burn up in a fiery hellish inferno, maybe Py could help with that, or at least help you get Soldier off your back. The all-american fighter had made it his mission to make your life a living hell since you made the stupid mistake of saying you wanted to be in Tuefort on the Femme! team, he had quickly quashed the little fantasy, saying you were to small and pathetic to be part of the "war effort", unless he trained you. Your muscles tightened at the mere mention of his 'training', more like trying to kill you slowly and brutally. For the past month he has made you get up before it even turns daylight, run 50 laps, do 100 push ups, and other shit that tiny delicate females shouldn't be doing! You hated the man, but at the same time, you kinda had a thing for him. Why oh why did you think he was hot?! He was at least 6'4", all thick muscle and a scratchy voice that would sound wonderful saying filthy things, well counting those facts, it was pretty easy to find him sexy.

You were sleeping peacefully in your bed, when a freakin' air raid siren goes off, startling you and making you fall out of the bed. You land on the floor with a loud thump, tangled in blankets as you nurse your sore head. "MAGGOT! GET UP RIGHT NOW!" His voice probably carried to China and back, and you immediately cover your ears, wincing as he trudges over to you ripping the blanket from you and picking you up by the scruff of your pajama top, you feel like a tiny defenseless kitten, and you realize embarrassingly that your curled up like one in his grasp too. "How am I supposed to train you to be a well-oiled killing machine, if you don't get up early enough to do your drills?! You're impossible, private!" You shrug your shoulders and put your hand to your forehead in a salute, rubbing the sleep from your eyes with the other. "Sorry sir. I will try to do better sir. May I go shower and change now, sir?" Your voice is sleepy, not commanding like soldier liked it to be, but he gives you a break for once, setting you on your feet and crossing his hands behind his back. "Yes you may, private! At ease!" You slump slightly and jog off to the bathroom, aware of his hidden eyes burning holes into your very being. Your showered, groomed and dressed in record time, thanking the warm water of the shower as it wakes you up completely.

You jog into the kitchen, where Engie has your breakfast prepared, eggs, sausage, orange juice and toast with your favorite jam. You loved the little texan cause he took pity on you for being roped in with the psychotic maniac that was Ms. Jane the Soldier. He offers you a smile and a tip of his hard-hat, as you sit down at the table and eat your fill of wonderfulness. "He still workin' ya like a rented mule, child?" You nod as you take a bite of toast, Engie comes over and sits down beside you, giving your body a once-over, he always kept an eye on you to make sure Soldier wasn't hurting you or making you hurt yourself. "He's insane, I swear..." Engie leans down over the table, his goggle-covered eyes regarding you evenly. "But?" He asks, knowing that there was something else you wanted to say. You poke at the small remaining pile of eggs on your plate, trying very hard to ignore his gaze. "I think he's hotter than a july texas sun, ok?!" You flick a crumb of toast away from you as he chuckles slightly, you put the last bite of egg in your mouth. "Private! What in America's name is taking you so long?! Get moving, private! MOVE IT MOVE IT!" He had to come around the corner, you cough, choking on the bit of egg in your mouth, Engie smacks you on the back, helping you get the offending bit of food out of your throat. You give a small glance towards him as Soldier stands in the doorway to the kitchen, he takes the hint and waves Soldier away.

"She'll be there in two shakes of a lambs tail! Ya'll just wait outside for her, ok?" Soldier grumbles before pointing at me, his usual grimace on. "I'm giving you 4 minutes Sally Sweet-cakes, and if you're not out there in half that time, I'm gonna drag you out of here by the scruff of your neck!" He salutes angrily, you repeat the motion and then he disappears. You turn back to Engie, collapsing onto the table. "He's gonna destroy me, I will be no longer..." You mumble from your face down position, you can feel the weight of Engie's gunslinger hand gently patting your back. "Just hold in there darlin', you'll get through it, and you will have benefitted from it." You look up slightly, he has a 'I'm-mostly-just-saying-this-to-comfort-you' facial expression, making you feel even worse. "Yeah, yeah... I'm heading out, you might have to come pick up and bury my corpse later." You get up from the table as Engie salutes you gently, you smile softly and make your way outside. You jog your way to the obstacle course Soldier had built for you, it was a little smaller and easier to do than an actual army obstacle course, and you found yourself mentally thanking him for that. He is standing there in front of the mini hell on earth, his broad shoulders squared and arms crossed behind his back. You come to a stop in front of him, making sure your body is in a proper stance before saluting him. "Private *Full Name* reporting for duty, sir!" You bark out your words, having been around him so much sometimes resulted in your voice reaching unnatural sound levels, and you can see the smile on his half-shadowed face as you blush slightly.

"At ease, Private! We've been doing this long enough, you should know what to do by now, get going!" You take off with a start, legs working as you duck under the barb-wire, jog through the tires, and climb the rope to jump over the brick wall. You come to the end of the course, you had definitely gotten faster with it, You run back up to Soldier, panting hard but standing straight and saluting anyway. "Sir, how was that, Sir?!" He holds up a stop-watch, his face unreadable as he looks at it, he than grimaces deeply. "THAT WAS AWFUL! YOU DID EVEN WORSE THAN LAST TIME PRIVATE!" You stare in disbelief at him, it felt like you had got done faster, was he bull-shitting you? "I want you to do 10 laps around the base, and then redo the entire course!" You roll your eyes painfully and start running, fearing any minute now that you would die from exhaustion and the vultures circling overhead would have you for dinner, then the coyotes would come and partake then sharpen your femurs and use them as toothpicks. You were starting to think that maybe the man hated you, and he just enjoyed torturing you. You kept running, wanting to please him, your entire body screaming in protest at the rough treatment, sweating already beading on your forehead. You finish the laps and take off through the course again, wasting no time. You walk up to Soldier again who takes a furtive glance at his stopwatch, still grimacing. "ARE YOU EVEN TRYING, PRIVATE?!" You nearly collapse as he points towards the already filled water buckets. "I think you want to be punished and degraded maggot! Otherwise you would work harder, and listen to what I tell you!" You jog over to the water buckets, lifting them by their handles high up over your head, legs and back straight. You suddenly feel the atmosphere change around you, it's quick but not completely unpleasant, you can't tell what the air is suddenly thick with, but it can't be good. You look up at Soldier, he's taken off his jacket and is now standing with thick muscular arms crossed over an equally thick, broad chest.

His eyes are still covered but they are staring right through you, to your most sensitive, private core, and you can feel your cheeks reddening. He comes to stand before you. "Tell me private, what are you doing here? What is it that you're trying to accomplish?" You try to subtly look anywhere but at him, but you find your line of sight moving up to his concealed orbs, wishing you could see them, your arms are staring to wobble ever so slightly as you answer him. "I want to be strong, I want to be part of the war effort, I want to be a Soldier, Sir!" Your voice is loud and proud, once again, a learned habit, he smiles, but its only for a second that you catch it. "Well you'll never be a Soldier if you keep ignoring my orders! A more severe punishment is in order I believe..." He reaches forward, grabbing hold of your belt. "Holy screaming eagles! Wha...!" He tilts his helmet up, a single steel-grey eye commanding you to shut the hell up, and you do, swallowing a thick lump in your dry throat. He uses both of his big hands to gently undo your belt, unzipping and unbuttoning your pants after. "Now, you WILL stay still, you WILL stay quiet, or all this stops, got that? Maggot?" That last "maggot" contained all sorts of promises for dirty things, and you could feel your knees buckle slightly. "Look at you, you're already shaking! I said stay still, sweetheart!" He pulls your pants down, taking a moment to admire your panties, they were black and lacy, something you wouldn't expect under army fatigues. "Ah... Soldier... I don't think-OH!" A single digit pressing against the front of your underwear silences you, he makes a low growling noise, nearly inaudible as he takes a knife from his pocket, slicing your jacket off you so you can keep your arms aloft without moving. He gets down on his knees, setting one up and patting it, gesturing for you to give him your foot, you do so and he removes your boot, followed by the other before pulling your pants completely off you, you're only in your white tank top and panties now, feeling very self-conscious.

He reaches between your legs, rubbing your slit through your panties, and your breath catches in your throat, you close your eyes only for Soldier to snap at you. "Open your eyes and widen your stance maggot!" You part your legs as far as possible without pain or falling over, and he moves up between them, that digit from earlier grabbing the gusset of your undies and pulling it to the side, you watch him for a moment. "You're not gonna take em' off?" He clutches your ass with his free hand, smirking. "These stay on, sweetheart." You can only blush as you realize he's fond of your pretty lacy things. "Mmmm, yeah..." His voice is scratchy and deep as he parts your lips with two fingers, gliding his thumb over your clit. "Oh god..." Your arms shake again and you try to compose yourself. He brings his head closer, wide tongue stroking your center with abandon, your hips buck and you can feel the shaking of your body getting worse. "Sol-eeeeee!" You yelp loudly as he gently bites your clit, you turn your gaze to him, and he tilts his head back, steel-grey orbs glaring again. "Keep your eyes out in front, maggot!" With that said, he returns to torturing you, hand cupping and kneading your ass as he mouth, teeth and tongue dart around your swollen core. Your having trouble breathing as you stare out at the desert terrain in front of you, it's nowhere near as good as the sight between your thighs, but you don't want to incur any more all-american wrath, so you keep your gaze on a distant cactus, yeah, the cactus... it's so damn interesting... "OH GOD!" You jerk slightly, spilling some water from the buckets, he had slid two thick fingers into your entrance, moving them roughly in and out.

"Soldier... I'm gonna...!" Your breath is knocked out of you as you drop the buckets, spilling both of their entireties over you and Soldier, the metal clattering onto the ground as your hands flail over his helmet, trying to find purchase. "Ahah! Ah!" You whimper as the orgasm washes over and through you, your knees suddenly won't support you and you fall to your bare ass on the hardened ground, legs spread as you try to normalize your breathing. After a moment or two your eyes, which you didn't realize were clamped shut, open, seeing a very wet and very sexy Soldier in front of you, you also find that you are wet too... in more ways then one. "You dropped the buckets, maggot! You're pathetic! I guess I'll have to step it up a notch if I'm gonna make you a real soldier." He grabs at his own belt buckle, ripping it open, and unbuttoning and unzipping, pulling his hard, thick cock from the confines of his fatigues, and to your delicious delight you find he goes commando... yum. "I'm still sensitive, don't... Hey!" You can't get a sentence in edge-wise with this man as he grabs your legs just below the knee, pulling you to him before rolling you up, pushing your feet towards your head as he positions himself on top of you, cock pressing against you tightly. "You won't have to do drills tomorrow, sweetheart." You quirk a brow as he removes his helmet, before ripping his tank top of himself, he also grabs yours and yanks it down to where your breasts are visible. "How come?" He braces himself with his hands on either side of your head, body straight and balanced on your stretched legs. "You've already proved you have what it takes to become a soldier, the other reason...you're not gonna be able to walk when I'm done with you, maggot!" He snaps his hips, pressing into the hilt on the first thrust, and your lungs are once again robbed of valuable air. "Solly!" You scream his name as he starts essentially doing push-ups atop you, cock scrubbing your inner walls in the hottest of frictions.

"FUCK!" He isn't unaffected though, his jaw is set and his eyes are dark and glued to yours, the only living beings at that moment were the two of you, and you reach up as best as you can and claw at his back. "Harder! Faster! Please!" He complies, hips banging into yours with enough force to bruise you, but you can't bring yourself to care. "My all-American girl..." He leans down to press his lips to your, stubble scratching your face, adding more stimulation that you don't need if your gonna last any amount of time. He pulls away, and you bury your face into his neck. "I- Ah! love you Ethan!" He shoots back, looking at you with shock all over his face. You smile and giggle breathlessly. "I was curious, so I went through your 'papers'." He growls softly and goes faster if possible. "You're out of line private!" You growl back and bite at his bottom lip, body tightening as you orgasm again, taking him with you.

"FUCK!" He yells above you as he fills you with warmth. It's gotten late, the only sounds being an occasional coyote and your breathing. Your body is limp, yet Soldier somehow keeps steady, still bracing himself on now shaky arms as his body shudders with the last remains of his climax, you tense around him gently, and he slowly pulls out of you, pulling you out of your yoga pose so he can pull you to him. "Wow..." You breath against his chest as he idly scratches at the back of your neck. You nuzzle him, then pull back and grin, his grey eyes hold a hint of laughter as you salute him. "God bless America!"


End file.
